Satu Mata, Satu Cerita
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [Oneshoot] "Peri itu ada, Isaac.." kata Hyoga saat kami masih kecil. Hal itu membuatku ingin kembali ke daratan beku, dan mengingat alasan 'lain' kenapa mataku bisa seperti ini..


**-Satu Mata, Satu Cerita-**

 _ **By : Shakazaki-Rikou**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy~...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Peri itu ada, Isaac.." kata si kecil berambut pirang agak panjang itu. Sementara orang yang diberi tahu hanya melirik sebelah mata. "Hentikan itu, Hyoga. _Sensei_ bisa marah.." bisik bocah bersurai hijau itu.

"Tapi aku memang melihatnya. Tadi saat di padang es ada seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian gemerlapan. Sangat indah seperti bulu angsa!"

" **Hyoga. Hentikan delusimu."**

Ucapan tegas dari zirah Aquairus itu membuat Isaac dan Hyoga sukses bungkam. Duduk manis di tempat masing-masing seperti bocah penurut yang tak pernah membantah –ya memang tidak pernah sih-. Mereka tidak ingin kehilangan jatah makanan malam hari ini.

"Tapi aku sungguhan, kalau kau tak percaya. Pergilah ke arah barat dari sini, kemudian berbelok ke dalam tumpukan balok es. Disana ada danau dan biasanya peri itu duduk di pinggirannya.."

Hal ini membuat Isaac berpikir dua kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Memangnya siapa yang akan mempercayai itu?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos dilontarkan untuk mengusir heningnya malam di Siberia. Padang es tersebut ternyata jadi sangat mengerikan jika di kelambu oleh malam. Padahal hampir setiap hari mereka menyisiri bekunya es yang menciptakan jalanan. Tapi gelap benar-benar membuatnya buta.

Tak jarang kaki kecil itu tersandung es yang mencuat mengganggu jalanan.

Isaac hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan terus mengatai sahabatnya itu. Mungkin efek latihan Camus yang tak jarang membuat mereka pingsan. Otak yang kelelahan bisa membuat ilusi kan?

Lagipula seumur-umurnya hidup di salah satu dataran paling dingin di dunia itu, Isaac tak pernah mendengar isu mengenai peri. Palingan monster salju atau yeti yang berkeliaran.

Mitos.

Itu semua hanya mitos. Apalagi yang satu ini.

Peri.

Duh, di siang hari saja Siberia bisa menyesatkan satu rombongan. Bahkan tanpa menggerakkan sejengkal dataran es-nya pun. Lukisan yang agaknya semua putih bisa membuat seseorang pusing hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Camus juga melarang keras mereka berjalan terlalu jauh.

" _Meski kalau kalian kesasar itupun bukan urusanku.."_

Siberia tidak memerlukan peri untuk menyesatkan orang. Epidermis dan seluruh tetek bengek daratan itu jauh lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wisatawan kalut.

Tersandung sekali lagi. Isaac akhirnya sampai di tumpukan balok es yang disebut oleh sahabatnya.

Angin berhembus. Cahayanya dingin. Membuat kulitnya sedikit merinding.

 _._

 _._

 _-Peri adalah makhluk kecil yang nakal._

 _Mereka lembut dan manis, seperti gula-gula._

 _Tertawa bebas, seperti bunga dandelion._

 _Terbang dengan hening, seperti sayap kupu-kupu._

 _Ada beberapa dari mereka yang menjerumuskan manusia._

 _Cekikikan pelan dan mendekatinya diam-diam._

 _Menyesatkan mereka sekedar iseng dan berharap takkan kembali lagi._

 _Ada juga yang tanpa usaha, bersama dengan kecantikan rupa._

 _Mendekati mereka, muncul di hadapannya._

 _Dan membuat manusia jatuh cinta padanya...-_

 _._

 _._

Isaac terbelalak. Membeku di tempatnya. Berjalan mundur ke belakang sampai menabraki balok es. Di gelapnya malam, dengan danau yang nyaris membeku. Sunyi senyap memeluk dingin. Purnama bersinar terang. Menampakkan sosok kecil kurus bercahaya dengan rambut pirus panjang yang tergerai lembut.

.

.

 _-Dan membuat manusia jatuh cinta padanya..-_

.

.

Gadis kecil itu hanya menatap bingung bocah di hadapannya. Salah satu lututnya dia peluk, dengan gaun biru yang dihiasi oleh bulu-bulu angsa. Rantai mengikat leher, tangan, dan kakinya. Juga memenuhi bagian punggung.

"Er.. ka-kau.. benar-benar... peri?"

Anisa terdiam. Wah. Penampilannya mencolok ya?

Isaac bersemu merah. Gadis yang nampaknya seumuran dengannya itu sangat manis, bola matanya besar dan indah. Batu safir. Dengan kulit mulus dan bibir kecil. Benar-benar seperti boneka porselen. Ditambah dengan baju manis yang jauh lebih pantas dipakai boneka di etalase toko.

Peri dari langit keberapa ini?

Rambut pirus gadis itu melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Kecuali poninya, yang sangat panjang dan dijepit dari dalam. Agar tidak menampakkan mata kiri. Tentu saja. Kalau ketahuan oleh Isaac bisa gawat.

"Namamu?"

Suara manis itu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian bocah bersurai hijau itu. Membuatnya menoleh. Seakan lupa akan gugup yang baru saja melanda. Dia sadar kalau Anisa terus mengamatinya dengan sorot mata polos dan membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Isaac! Namaku Isaac.."

Salah tingkah. Itu memalukan. Tapi yang namanya cinta tidak kemana. Apalagi bagi bocah berusia 10 tahun yang mungkin saja Cuma ditembak panah monyet.

"Ka-kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Isaac penasaran. Dipandanginya gadis itu dengan malu-malu. Kalau rupanya seperti ini sih. Sepertinya dia bisa percaya.

Anisa tersenyum. Sedikit ganjil, dengan segaris warna keunguan di bibirnya. Dia menatap laki-laki itu dalam diam.

"Nissa.. panggil saja begitu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Kudengar peri tercipta untuk mengabulkan permohonan manusia! Bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonanku!?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Anisa hanya terdiam begitu suara itu masuk ke telinganya. Dia menatap rantai yang melingkari lehernya, bungkam. Ini dia, inilah pertanyaan yang paling dibenci Anisa. Dia tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan, sebagai ganti kekuatannya yang luar biasa dahsyat itu.

Harganya terlalu mahal.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai peri. Dia hanya mesin petarung biasa, yang mengambil wujud sesosok makhluk kecil iseng molek dan disukai anak-anak. Dia bahkan tidak punya tongkat peri berujung bintang atau semacamnya.

"Isaac..."

Dia menatap kepala hijau itu kemudian. Anisa menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.. aku.. tidak bisa.."

Hal itu membuat calon _saint_ tersebut ganti bungkam. Dia membelalak lagi.

"Jadi kau bisa apa?"

 **JLEB.**

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada polos itu menusuk hati Anisa. Ke dasar yang paling dalam. Biasanya dia acuh tak acuh. Tapi entah kenapa manusia ini begitu memikat dunianya sampai semua yang terjadi terasa begitu nyata.

Isaac terus bertanya lagi.

"Kau ini apa?"

Menatap mata bocah itu. Manik safir Anisa tampak sedikit muram, sedih agaknya. Dia hanya bisa tertunduk. Benar juga, bocah manapun takkan percaya dengan peri tak bersayap dan tidak bisa melakukan keajaiban. Tapi sungguh, inilah dirinya.

"Aku peri.. tapi aku merasa tidak pantas memanggil diriku sendiri dengan nama itu.."

Gadis kecil itu membuang muka. Sakit sih rasanya.

"Peri yang bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayapnya dengan bebas, dan tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan. Sama sekali tidak berguna.."

Hal itu membuat Isaac terdiam. Dia mulai merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf.. aku salah bicara.."

"Tidak.. memang inilah kenyataannya.." gumam Anisa dengan wajah ditekuk. Membuat Isaac makin tak enak hati.

Baru pertama kali bertemu dan sudah seperti ini. Apalagi bocah itu menyimpan sedikit rasa suka pada sang peri. Entahlah. Terserah dia mau peri atau apa saja. Tapi Isaac merasa kalau gadis itu istimewa.

Dia menelan ludahnya. Berpikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei, apa kau ingin mendengar permohonanku?"

"Hm?"

Anisa menoleh. Mengerjapkan mata birunya. Bagus! Sekarang ekspresinya sudah berubah.

"Kau mau mendengar permohonanku? Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa melakukannya! Lagipula kita ini masih kecil! Masih harus banyak belajar. Aku juga akan menjadi seorang yang hebat nanti, makanya. Kau harus mengabulkannya ya!"

"..."

Kedengaran egois. Mengingat sebenarnya Anisa dilahirkan dengan pola pikir yang sudah seperti ini sejak 10 tahun lalu. Dia sudah tahu tentang asam garam dunia. Ditambah lagi dengan cemooh anak kecil yang tidak percaya kalau dirinya adalah peri.

"Jadi begini.. aku ingin menjadi seorang _saint_ yang hebat!-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Jadi begitulah.. kuharap.. Hyoga dan aku bisa sependapat dan akhirnya bersama menjadi _saint_ terhebat sepanjang masa!"

Anisa terdiam. Benar-benar cerita yang panjang, tapi dia tidak menguap. Menatap langit malam biru tua milik Siberia. Yang digantungi sebutiran kapas abu-abu, dengan bintang-bintang gemerlapan. Indah sekali. Bersinar. Seperti harapan anak kecil yang seolah-olah bisa menaburi seluruh alam semesta.

Tak lama kemudian, wajah Isaac kembali memerah. Dia bercerita begitu banyak pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya.

Tersenyum sedikit, dia menoleh pada kepala hijau itu. "Tapi sayang sekali.. sepertinya hidupmu takkan semulus itu.. Isaac.."

 **DEG.**

Hal itu membuatnya diam. Perkataan yang seperti semilir angin, aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lain. Itu memiliki makna ganda. Yang tak terpikir olehnya.

"Harusnya kau tidak mendekatiku semudah itu.."

 **DEG.**

"Kupikir dengan mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan.. kau akan berbalik dan kecewa seperti anak-anak kecil pada umumnya.. tapi.. yang kau lakukan adalah mendekatiku dan membicarakan semuanya.."

Mata birunya menatap Isaac ganjil. "Benar-benar naif.."

 **DEG!**

Jantungnya terpacu cepat sekarang. Isaac tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi seakan-akan sesuatu yang lain bangkit dari dalam tubuh gadis itu. Darahnya mendesir, entah kenapa. Kepalanya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras. Kecemasan. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"Biar kuberitahu.. kau takkan bisa menjadi _saint_ Athena. Kau akan kehilangan semua perasaanmu. Beku seperti es. Dan kau akan seperti diriku.."

Menyeringai tipis, gadis itu membuka jepit rambutnya yang mengikat erat.

Angin dingin Siberia berhembus. Menyibak poni panjang gadis kecil itu dan memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya.

Isaac langsung menutup mulutnya. Nyaris berteriak. Itu.. rongga mata kiri peri itu kosong. Seperti baru dicongkel. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sedikit mual bahkan menyentuh-nyentuh mata kirinya sendiri untuk memastikan apakah masih ada.

Anisa hanya tersenyum. Sedikit sedih sebenarnya.

"Kau patut menyesal setelah bertemu denganku.. Isaac.."

Dan setelah itu terasa _cosmo_ Hyoga yang nampaknya terjebak di lautan beku. Membuat Isaac menoleh panik.

"Hyogaa!"

Berlari sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan Anisa yang hanya bisa memandangi punggung manusia itu menjauh. Dia bergumam lirih.

"Menyedihkan ya.."

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Pria dengan _kraken scale_ itu berjalan menyusuri bekunya daratan Siberia. Sorot wajahnya datar, dengan sedikit keogahan terpancar disana.

" _Kau tampak tidak fokus, sana keluyuran kemana terserah kamu. Yang penting jangan lupa kalau besoknya harus balik."_

Julian mengetahui kalau belakangan ini Isaac kalang kabut. Memberi libur sehari semalam khusus bagi Marina pengguna elemen es itu untuk berkunjung kemana saja. Inisiatif sih katanya, soalnya pria berwajah muka balok itu seperti _home sick._ Kali aja kangen sama masa-masa lama.

Sekalipun kedengarannya mustahil.

Isaac menyusuri lagi jejak-jejak yang pernah dia lalui 4 tahun lalu. Kemudian menemukan tumpukan balok es yang setengahnya sudah hancur. Dimakan usia.

Tempat ini masih sama. Dengan danau membeku yang biasa dia gunakan untuk memancing jika siang hari. Mengusap sedikit bekuan yang ada disana. Isaac menghela nafas.

Dia tidak pernah terlalu yakin apakah bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya. Lagipula ini sudah lama sekali. 4 tahun lalu.

Gadis itu mungkin menyebalkan. Bisa saja jadi alasan lain titik balik kehidupannya. Dia sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya ada peri yang memiliki hasrat untuk menjerumuskan manusia. Entah menyesatkan, memberi kesialan atau apapun itu. Lagipula dia tidak bersayap, sudah barang tentu Nissa bukan kasus yang wajar. Isaac percaya sepenuhnya kalau gadis itu adalah peri.

Dan angsa, menyebalkan.

Dua angsa dalam sebuah kisah. Seperti _swan lake,_ hidupnya dijungkir balik seenak jidat oleh dua angsa itu. Yang satunya _saint,_ dan yang satunya lagi peri. Isaac tak peduli mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu.

Saat bertanya pada Julian-sama _-_ 'nya'. Melalui hubungan antar dewa, dan segala wawasan kelautan. Dia bilang kalau sebenarnya ada seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi penari balet, memerankan tokoh Odette. Dia berlatih begitu keras sampai kakinya terkilir dan terjatuh di tengah jalan saat mengejar waktu. Gadis itu pun tertabrak dan kehilangan mata kirinya. Sebelum mati, konon katanya dia bersumpah agar acara itu gagal karena tidak ada dirinya.

Keinginan yang buruk, menciptakan peri yang buruk.

Peri malapetaka. Nissa adalah peri seperti itu.

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan yang 'baik-baik'. Keahliannya itu menciptakan ketidak beruntungan dan bencana bagi orang yang dikehendakinya.

Kurang ajar, dirinya dijadikan korban.

Isaac tersenyum. Apalagi saat melihat kalau ada sesosok gadis manis berpakaian biru sedang duduk di atas bongkahan es. Memberi makan angsa-angsa putih yang sepertinya hanya delusi.

Nissa penuh dengan kepalsuan, dan tipu muslihat.

Lihatlah, bahkan sayapnya yang terkembang pun hitam mengerikan seperti cakar Cerberus. Seperti bukan sayap peri saja, penuh dengan kebencian. Keangkuhan dan dendam.

"Yo."

Anisa menoleh. Melihat siapa yang datang. Gadis itu terdiam. Melihat bocah macam apa yang menampakkan diri dengan berani di hadapannya.

Biasanya anak kecil akan langsung lari ketakutan dan berteriak. Menyangkanya sebagai iblis yang menyamar. Tapi Isaac bukan anak kecil, dia yang sekarang adalah jendral Poseidon yang menguasai wilayah lautan beku.

Anisa menelan ludahnya. Isaac tumbuh menjadi pria yang hebat, wajahnya makin tampan saja. Raut wajahnya datar, dengan mata kiri yang nampak buta. Oke, dia menyerah. Isaac yang sekarang bukan tandingannya.

Dia tidak bisa menjerumuskannya lagi.

Menyeringai, pria bersurai hijau itu menunjuk mata kirinya yang terluka permanen.

"Nih. Kau puas?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Membuat gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam. Bisa gawat kalau Isaac balas dendam sekarang.

Bayangan amukan Kraken yang dikenal sebagai monster lautan langsung menghadangnya. Membuat gadis itu menelan ludah sekali lagi. Menatap Isaac kemudian dengan tatapan yang tidak berbohong. Takut dan cemas.

"Kau membenciku? Isaac?" tanya Anisa. Dengan suara yang lirih.

Pria itu terdiam. Oh, ya ampun. Ternyata gadis itu bisa jadi sangat manis ketika dia ketakutan. Apalagi dari nada suaranya. Rasanya dia dihantam sekarang.

Menyeringai lagi. Isaac sedikit membakar _cosmo_ -nya. Membuat seluruh daratan Siberia berpihak. Anisa melindungi penglihatannya, angin dingin bertiup dan membuat poninya yang sangat panjang. Dijepit jadi tersibak. Menampakkan rongga mata kosong yang dulunya membuat Isaac takut.

Semua yang terjadi sekarang akan berputar jika sudah terjadi.

Dan sekarang. Isaac. Dengan berani menatap wajah gadis itu. Bahkan terus menyeringai karena dia menang telak. Gadis itu benar-benar putus asa.

Oke, balas dendamnya beres. Sekarang dia bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam.

"Kau... membenciku..?"

Suara gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Membuatnya terfokus pada Anisa.

Tak lama kemudian. Senyuman kembali terkembang. Sedikit sinis.

"Benci? Aku jatuh cinta padamu.. bodoh.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **XXX**

 **Author Note :**

AMBEREGEUL.

AMBEREGEUL.

AMBEREGEUL.

AMBEREGEUL.

PAKE BANGET.

MAAF BAGI YANG MENYESAL SETELAH MEMBACA FIC saya. Hanya sekedar pengisi bosan di waktu luang. Yang mau _flame_ silahkan #sungkem.

Salam kompor gas.

Shakazaki-Rikou


End file.
